Reincarnation- It never goes well
by TheElza
Summary: Tobirama Senjuu, a name known by many, hated by some, creator of countless ninja arts, died to save Konoha. Now takes on a new adventure... as an Uchiha? Well one thing is for sure, It Will Be Awkward. (This is my first time, Thus it will never be perfect, comments about how to advance are welcome but flames are not appreciated, Thank You) "T for language"
1. Prolouge

Reincarnation~ It never goes well

This is my first time making a fic, and I don't know if it is sufficient or not, so please bear with it :p, Inspired by **_Second Time's The Charm_** by Reader06, and I have to say, that fic could have gone more ironic and fun for my taste, so here we are :v. The basic setting is the same, with the only difference in the fact that Tobirama is reincarnated into an Uchiha :v. If you have any idea on how this story should go please don't hesitate to contact me or review, but I hate flames, so no flames okay. And I hate OC so I will try to stick to what Masashi Kishimoto had already created, unless an OC is necessary for the plot.

Disclaimer, by no means that I own Naruto, all rights goes to the creator masashi kishimoto-sensei and his coworkers if there is any.

Prologue

Life is full surprises, even when I thought I couldn't get any more surprised, even when I thought there will be no more surprise after this, all I can say is that life is filled with surprises.

I thought I would be done with it by passing on the hat to Saru, but then here we are.

My name is Tobirama Senjuu, I was born a part of the Senjuu clan, as the son of Butsuma Senju, together with 4 other sibling, and our whole lives was mostly filled with war and fighting. It is not a wonder for a part of a family of shinobi to take arms and fight. Thus war becomes a part of my daily activities.

That is until my brother, Hashirama Senjuu decided to make a deal with the head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara, to make peace with each other and create a cohabiting place for each shinobi clan and end the war, at least between the Senjuu and the Uchiha. Creating something called a ninja village.

By no means that I wish to brag but, the Senjuu is one of the most powerful shinobi clan, the only ones capable of defying us full force is another ninja clan that is called the Uchiha, so a permanent collaboration of the Senjuu and the Uchiha is not something to be taken lightly. Thus, many decided to join the village, while others decided to copy us and create their own ninja village.

Hasirama becomes the leader of the village that we decided to name Konoha, and soon after his shenanigans, I too succeeded him in becoming the leader, the hokage.

And now, the end of my role as the hokage, also draws near.

"Saru, you must protect those who have faith in you and those who love the village, and train up to those to whom you can entrust the next generation… from tomorrow, you will be the Hokage…!"

"But sensei…!" Sarutobi's face is filled with sadness

"Our situation is critical, there is no way backup will even reach in time. So I guess this will it, there is no way out unless somebody decide to be a decoy"

"….."

"Now go, I'll hold them off"

At the very least, the death of a ninja leader will stop their advance and allow them to celebrate. At the very least the conflict will enter a brief stop, and the leaf village will have time to recuperate and have Saru does his part as a new Hokage.

And then I fought, until an enemy shinobi manages to hit my blind spot during the conflict. Alas I have no support, so there is no way I can regain the upper hand at this rate, I guess I'll just take as many as I can with me.

"Suiton : Suijinheki", and this too "Raiton dan : Ibuki"

With that I've manage to retire at least 20, How many died though. The more dead, the less Konoha will have to deal with them later, so I guess it is fine too. And now I'm out of chakra, Out of ammunition, there is an option to do Hiraishin before, but then the others will not make it back alive, now that they are out of range, my chakra had just have to run out. I suppose it is fate to die today. Not that I have any regrets or anything.

"Curse you Tobirama Senjuu!"

"Die"

"ugh"

I guess this is it. Death is painful, not that it matters anymore, but if possible I would not want to go through that again.

And so for a while I've been inside this darkness. Aren't the dead supposed to go to Pure Lands or something? Not that I've been the best kind of person. At least hell would be a much more logical conclusion.

What is this feeling? Am I being pushed?... I suddenly feel much freer, and there is this bright… I don't know what it though, lamp perhaps, Am I not dead, I'm pretty sure the enemy shinobi had pierced my heart. At the very least would have cut of my head and wreck my brain. If I was in their shoes.

I suppose I'm not completely healed since I'm not able to move freely, then again I feel fresher than ever.

Hmm, this is funny, I'm able to sense so many Uchiha.. hmm, even that huge man in front of me is an Uchiha. Wait a moment, Uchiha are not suppose to be this big right. Or maybe I've gotten smaller.

"So dear, what should we name him?"

…Name who? This has gotten very funny, I have a name, and personally, I happen to like it.

…Wait a moment, is this what I think it is, well I hope not… Brother is so going to laugh at me from the heavens… If there is any heaven…

So by the situation at hand, it would be logical to say that I am reincarnated as an infant, an Uchiha infant at that. Yes, that would make everything in this situation Logical, except for the fact that this in itself is not very logical.

Well at least it couldn't get any worse…

"How about Izuna, Uchiha Izuna, like one of the founder of the leaf village's brother"

…..

No fuck…. It just did…

Well I guess this is the end of the prologue, I wonder if I manages to catch Tobirama's character well, if not then this will count as a semi OC, if any of you have any ideas on how to make this better or a continuation that you would like to see, don't hesitate to PM my account or mail me at this address

dummyelza

Special thanks to Reader06, this fic Idea originates from him/her, and of course he/she will always have credit for being the main inspiration for this fic. May both fic continues to grow and be inspirational to other fics and authors.

Elza~out.


	2. My New Life (Year 1)

TheElza Here,

3 pages of microsoft word only does about 1k word. Wow, that is mortifying. With that in mind I would like to apologise to all author who writes those 3k fics, they are harder to write than what I imagined.

Without further ado, let us begin the second chapter, My New Life.

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto, and this fic is purely fanworks, so all legal credits still goes to Masashi Kishimoto, and credits for idea still goes to Reader06

My New Life

It has been a year since I was reincarnated and I've learned many new things about my situation.

It would seem that I was born into the Uchiha main family. My father's name is Uchiha Fugaku, and my mother's name is Uchiha Mikoto, I have an older brother named Uchiha Itachi, and a twin brother by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

The first time I met Sasuke is really unforgetable. Right after the stupid naming incident, which is also hard to forget. I also got to watch Sasuke's birthing process. For the very first time in my 2 life, I witness a birthing process, that is not done by my wife, because I don't have the chance to get a wife. And I have to say, the process is unslightly. So dear mother of my first life in heaven, Thank You Very Much...

Maybe if there is a chance to get a life this time it would be nice. Just living without any care in the world, living as a normal citizen of Konoha without having to fight as a shinobi, having family full of kids with a caring wife, and everything relaxing. Perhaps the reason I helped my brother with the village, subconsciously are also incolleration with this yearning.

And now during this peacful times, out of all things possible, I just had to be reborned as an Uchiha. Great, just great. If I have anything to be thankful for this new life I've got is that I possesses memories of my past life. Why? because I will be raised as a stuck up in the ass Uchiha otherwise.

Funny how I've been so emotional for the 1 year since my new life began. Maybe it is due to the fact that I have the body of an Uchiha now, their bloodline trait forced me to be more emotional. At first I thought it would be impossible for me to awaken my sharingan. But if this is the case then maybe it is possible to do so, not that I want to of course.

Other Interesting things that I've found out about the Uchiha is that, they've been taught to be such a stuck up person since birth. No wonder they've manage to sucessfully created stuck up in the ass shinobi through out generations.

My father keep on saying, _Son, you are blessed to be born into this family, the Uchiha is the strongest clan in this world, for now that you, may have the chance to be the strongest shinobi from a proud and historical Uchiha"._ Why the hell would you say that to a baby that shouldn't be able to understand what it meant.

Combined with some funny faces he would always tell me that I am a proud Uchiha, and the only way that I am able to escape that "education" is for me to cry my way out. I can't believe I actually had to resort to that. Brother is probably laughing his gut out from the heavens.

Of course being a shinobi means that I need to be able to utilize any means to reach my goal, even crying. It was a line that I tought that I will never cross. But I just did, well I guess I am a baby so it is still justified.

Well I guess another thing I should be greatful about my new life is that I now have a loving family. Well I guess that is a plus, isn't it. Aside from my arkward new father, my mother is nice and caring, and so is my big brother Itachi.

I usually spend my free time doing leaf training or playing with Itachi and of course sasuke. To have a twin brother is also a blessing in disguise that I realized in the latter 6 month of my life.

All I need to do to avoid being known is to adjust my progress to be around the same as sasuke. While Uchiha is known to produce geniuses. Being one means more "be proud that I am an Uchiha" education. So if possible, I would really like to hide my abilities. But not training them is another thing altogether. So I shall do my best to hide the fact that I train.

Just a short chapter, well the action in this fic should begin during the uchiha massacre, My plan is to divide Tobirama's progress into several chapters, age 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 years old. And the massacre shall begin when he is 7. I would really like to put this into a single chapter, but I don't know how to timeskip very well.

And also thank you very much for following my stories. It does help with my motivation knowing others read my works as well.


	3. My New Life (Year 3)

Now we shall enter 3 years old, this is where Tobirama shall train for his shenanigans. I plan on making his base element fire, but keep on using water element due to habit, and petty sense of pride.

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto, and this fic is purely fanworks, so all legal credits still goes to Masashi Kishimoto, and credits for idea still goes to Reader06

My New Life (Year 3)

3 Years had passed since I've become an Uchiha, and unexpectedly it is not all that bad. Aside from having so many one tracked mind potential lunatics for neighbors, father, and older relatives of course.

The problem with the Uchiha clan is that they tend to feel strong emotions, Senjuu was once called a clan that cared for each other the most. Perhaps even the most emotional clan, but that is not really the case. In fact it is the uchiha that felt the strongest emotion, emotion so strong that it emulates into power concentrated in the eyes. Resulting a mutation called the sharingan.

Any kind of trauma or strong emotion of loss after awakening the sharingan, will result in another mutation called the mangekyou sharingan. During my days as Tobirama Senju, most of the Uchiha that awakens this ability will probably goes insane with revenge, because a strong love is also another term for strong hate, a desire to protect may easily turn into the desire for vengeance once the thing that you want to protect is lost. This is what I called as the [Curse Of Hatred].

While most uchiha who awakens the mangekyo will usually succumbed to this curse, there are also some that does not. Like my once squad member, Kagami Uchiha, he manages to inherit the [Will Of Fire] instead of the [Curse Of Hatred], a will to protect and nurture that is embedded into every shinobi that is nurtured by Konoha.

That is why I am able to have a loving family (Minus a good father of course) and a great childhood. I mean all I had during my childhood as Tobirama is war training, blood, and every other thing that associates with war.

Another new thing that I've noticed is that Itachi, is regarded as a prodigy. Able to awaken his sharingan at 4, graduated from the academy at 6, and able to do a lot of other stuff at early age. Not that I would praise him for being able to awaken the sharingan at an early age. But it does make me wonder, what exactly happened to him.

The sharingan is awakened when an Uchiha felt a strong emotion, usually due to a traumatic experience or danger. Which lead to my hypothesis. Either that he is bullied during childhood, which is likely since the attitude done by this clan to others, or maybe danger, due to being a clan heir, I am not surprised if there is an assassination attempt of some sort.

When I asked him why, (yes, with my kid tone of course), all that he said was, it was due to training. Which I highly doubt, of course.

The training that I've done during this span of time is nothing much. Of course I would try to do tree climbing exercise, or in this case wall climbing and training to stay on a ceiling when there is no one looking, and other simple chakra molding exercise.

Another thing that I greatly cursed about the fact that I am an Uchiha is that while we also have a great chakra reserves, our natural chakra elements is fire. So all arsenal in form of water techniques that I once had will require a lot of hard work to get back.

Of course it will be more effective if I just train in fire element right. Well since I don't want to be a pyromaniac, so I will train in water elements regardless of how hard it is. I will train my fire element, just not as much as my water, since I was able to do all element transformation before. It's just a matter of preferences and order.

All of my training goes really well, until that Incident

I was training to use the jutsu [Suiton : Mizurappa] one of the most basic water techniques. While I was only able to release something in the size of a spit. Apparently my father is watching that little exercise of mine. Of course during that time, I was not fully activating my sensory mode, which I regret.

 _"Izuna, what are you doing, that hand seal is not the katon : goukakyuu no jutsu that I've taught you about" he said_

 _"emn…Training in Suiton : Mizurappa",I replied nervously, usually I wouldn't be that nervous. But he activated his sharingan, which means, either that he is angry, or infuriated. An Uchiha main clan child training water releases is not going to be a good rumor to spread._

 _"WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL DARES TO TAUGHT YOU THAT" he screamed._

 _Well, I was looking about new jutsus in the library and came across a book made by the nidaime hokage-sama, in his book he said a ninja must always have a contingency beyond a contingency so it is better to learn more type of nature releases in order to efficiently handle an enemy jutsu" I explained._

 _"WE UCHIHAS DOES NOT NEED TO PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT THAT SENJUU SAID, we are a powerful clan by rights, and if that traitor madara did not make a treaty with the damn senjuu we would not be in this situation in the first place, ESPECIALLY that damned TOBIRAMA who put us into this predicament for being afraid of our greatness, and come out with cheap tricks to beat us", he replied with a not so loving tone. Wow I must have done a number to the Uchiha clan for them to hate me this much._

 _While I put their position as police is because I trusted them of their abilities and loyalties as one of the consideration. It is also true that due to their instability that I had them placed in the outskirts of the village. As a result is this attitude. I was ready to be hated when I did that, but as expected, taking it right directly hurts. Maybe it is also because I am an Uchiha now that I can feel more emotions then when I was Senjuu. But it is a matter of little importance anyways._

 _"EITHER WAY, YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK ABOUT THAT SENJUU, OR TRAIN IN WATER RELEASES BEFORE YOUR FIRE RELEASE IS GOOD ENOUGH, OTHERWISE I WILL GROUND YOU" he exclaimed harshly._

 _"yes father"I replied._

Honestly, I was really disappointed back then. Ever since then I always make sure that I am in sensory mode before I train in water releases and water elements, and father personally trained me in the fire element…. Well it's more like torture, in my opinion. Because I have to listen to the greatness of the Uchiha without having a say, while being an Uchiha makes me want to retort to that soo… much… and yet if I did, I will receive the short end of the stick, while listening to his mockery about my past life.

I can only hope that the fire nature transformation training ends quickly before my sharingan awakens due to sheer trauma.

I guess that is the end of the first Info dump and plot devices, of course Naruto fans should have known most of the materials anyway. And the next chapter will be Tobirama's experience as a 4 years old, and an Introduction to new characters, well not an OC, and I'm still considering on how to use them. One is well known and one is probably not. So I am going to take a rest and think about it.

Elza-Out :v


	4. My New Life (Year 4)

Elza here, I feel like I'm going to lose my drive to write if I don't rush here. I know that my story is somewhat short and I am very sorry for that. My IRL schedule is somewhat hectic and ideas just keeps on pouring. I hope to find an equilibrium soon.

So without further ado, lets start the fourth chapter! *cheers*

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto so all legal credits will always and forever goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and idea credits will go to Reader06, who created _**Second Time's The Charm**_.

My New Life (Year 4)

It has been a year since that water release incident. Due to the "torture" my stupid father pulled, I am now able to do a fireball technique. But I am still not allowed to train my water releases. Not that I am doing it visibly though.

Rules are meant to be broken. In my past life I would have massacre an enemy that spoke those words, and scold harshly any allies or diciples that spoke it as well. Funny how it came about that I am also holding to that word now. Yes, my brother is definetly and unmistakenly laughing his butt off right now.

By my training progress, my chakra reserves should reach genin level by the time I am 5, well I am not gonna be a crazy genius like itachi. But at the very least, I should be able to pull something like an Inside-Village range Hiraishin for around 7/8 times until I am completly out of chakra, may be more If I pushed myself. Well the higher my chakra control will make the cost lower. So I should be able to make it into a battle ready jutsu. If it was that simple.

Apparently someone just had to overspam the hiraishin and make it a [taboo I am going to kill the user before they grow up] technique, (and the marker that person left behind is spread through out the elemental nations, maybe I can make use of that if I am not killed before I am strong enough.) And I thought the record on the reasearch that I did upon that jutsu is destroyed.

I guess somebody talented must have reinvent it. For better or worse I should try to keep hiraishin as a last reserve in case something goes absolutely wrong.

While my fire release is getting very good. It seems I am pushing my luck with the water release. Not that the need to train 'invisibly' is not interfering with my progress. The fact that my basic element is fire is a very huge hurdle. Why in the hell that I just had to, I mean really had to be reincarcerated as an Uchiha, with Izuna as my name if it wasn't bad enough.

Well at the rate I am progressing, even when I am able to train full time on my water release, I will only be able to use something limited to Suiton : Mizurappa while there is no water, and a Suiton : Suiryudan No Jutsu if there is some nearby by the time I am 12. I really need to do something about it.

The other problem or solution to my every other problem that actually needs solving is the Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei. I should be able to execute the technique by the time I am 6 while leaving me dead tired of course, and summon an idiot in the form of a brother that is probably laughing his butt off in the heavens.

Heck, help from another hokage is a genius idea right. unfortunately the human sacrifice needed, not so genius... Not to mention the chakra usage will leave me incapacitated afterwords.

I need contigency, and an enemy that I can pull as sacrifice if I want to use it which is not easy.

＼(o)／

A new thing that I noticed is that while my sorroudings are filled with stuck up in the ass Uchiha. There are some that are not so stuck up and actually easy to get along with

One of them is called Izumi Uchiha, she is my older brother Itachi's fangirl. I know right, fangirl, stupid as hell. But it seems she has some history with him being a not so stuck up in the ass Uchiha. For some reason she is not received well among those stuck ups.

From what I've heard it seems her mother decided to marry a non Uchiha. And move out of her clan, living in the civilian area of the village. But unfortunately her father was killed during the kyuubi attack 4 years ago.

Speaking of which, what happened to the kyuubi is something I need to investigate, since my sensory level at that time is still low and unstable. Well I can't help it, I was only 5 months old or something.

And her mother decided to returned to the Uchiha clan, which I suppose is the origin of the 'you are a lesser being' or 'you are not an Uchiha look'

Hmm... talk about the devil she actually came.

"Izuna-chan, have you seen Itachi" Izumi spoke as she came around

"Not really, Isn't he out training or doing mission?" I replied boredly

"Say are you busy right now?" she looked at me curiously

"I am taking notes on what to do and my schedule, a ninja is not going to survive being stupid and my brain is not able to remember and consider every information correctly... yet" I exclaimed

"Wow, you know you sounded like an old man right now" she replied. If only she had known the truth.

"Well if there is one thing this old man knows, a shinobi must focus on training his mind, spirit, and body. Not gunning affection from a man named Itachi. That is just a plain waste of time" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Mou, Izuna you little brat... what do you know" she grunts with a little displeasure. With a little bit more provocation, she should get angry soon. I'd better clean up my stuff first.

"Well, what I know is that you are not acting like a kunoichi, even though you are one, you are acting like some random female in heat" I exclaimed sarcasticly without batting an eye focused in taking care of my stuff. Any second now... If somebody ever wonder why I would provoke her like that. Its because of what happen next after I provoke her.

"Itachi will not like a b*cth in heat, why not try to stop acting like a s*ut and train as a better kunoichi instead" I added. Coldly.

"Izuna-chan" she said in soft yet cold tone.

"Yes Izumi-nee" I replied without pause, feeling kind of excited, while actively moving away.

"Come here you little brat!" she screamed. Just right on cue, she started to go after me.

Of course the point of me actively provoking her is training. While I don't mean all the words I said to her, she would only move after some level of provocation which I applaud. Unlike some other Uchiha stuck up in the ass bastard who are easily easy to provoke.

Also the fact that when she gets aggrevated. She gets so serious and concentrated, which is good training. I will apologise to her afterwords. When she stopped aiming for my life of course.

We both exited the Uchiha compound and start the cat and dog chase. Altough she is a genin. At my level right now she is an adversary equal to something of Uchiha Madara's level.

"Come back here! I'll get you a really quick treatment" Izumi said passionately trying to provoke me.

I do a couple of hard turns jumping from rooftop. Izumi kept on chasing me closely, of course I also tried to hinder her by using rocks and going through trees and bushes.

Due to the gap in skill and ability it seems that I can only last 10 mins before I am completely out of chakra.

"I ZU NA CHAN" she spelled my name. Clearly displeased. and she hit me in the head.

"OUCH" i screamed painfully. I suppose it's time to activate my secret weapon.

"I'm sorry Izumi-nee, please forgive me... A good shinobi will not hold a grude againts a four year old boy no matter what the circumstances right... I mean Itachi would not like that right..." yes, I plead with my puppy dog eyes. I mean why not, a good shinobi must be able to utilize absolutely anything right? Yes I am pretty sure that this act is legal for the me right now.

"..." she stared at me with cold eyes. "I swear, how you manage to keep getting me so emotional and just diss them all together with that... that... ummm, yes, carefully picked words and look of yours *sigh*" she surrendered in displeasure.

After doing our usual catch and dogde routine that I set, though I suppose by now she should realize that it is intentional. We would buy dango together, I bought some for Itachi, while she bought some for her mom.

Actually she kinda paid the whole grocery and told me to give some to Itachi with her name. Well not that I think she and Itachi is a bad couple but sometimes it just gets on my nerves when I see them flirt. But Itachi does not semm to actually cares for her that way, Not that it is my business anyway of course.

＼(o)／

That is the end of our fourth chapter. I wanted to keep it short and simple but I kinda forced Izumi's introduction here, since she has more background with Itachi more than what I remember. Thus the other new character's introduction will have to wait. I am trying to make this easier and more logical to read. but I hope the new character together with naruto, hinata, and sasuke will be able to enter the fray in time before the massacre.

Izumi may or may not be the main heronie depending on how it goes, but she kinda have the top spot for it. Since I am a Naruhina enthusiasts and a Himawari fan (she is awsome). So hinata is occupied.

Elza-Out


	5. My New Life (Year 5)

Elza here, In this chapter I am going to increase the characters, I really need to tag Naruto into this fic. A fic containing Tobirama alone will not be read by many after all. I am planning to split the Year 5 into several chapters, since I don't feel like writing Shi*** yet. Hinata should appear in year six since I don't really know the exact time Naruto saved her.

Without further ado, let's start chapter 5.

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto, and this fic is purely fanworks, so all legal credits still goes to Masashi Kishimoto, and credits for idea still goes to Reader06

My New Life (Year 5)

It's been 5 years since I've reincarnated. To my surprise, I've managed to increase my chakra reserves up to something near chuunin level. Maybe it is due to the training I've been doing with Izumi. By the time she realized what I've been doing, she actually agrees to help me with my routine. Now we are doing it almost every day.

Itachi used to play with me and Sasuke while we are not training before but since he had become a genin and take squad mission. He became busy, so he left my training to Izumi and Sasuke's to father, since I don't even want to be near father after that water release incident. Of course she does not refuse her love interest's requests, and whether she agrees or not. I will find a way to get her to chase me, or do something stupid like provoking the ANBU. It's quite ingenious actually. I've got the idea from an Uzumaki clan kid called Naruto.

Since Izumi and I have been quite close, I've begun showing her my water release training. To my surprise, she was marveled by the show. Due to my chakra reserves and my constant chakra control training. I am now able to use Suiton : Mizurappa, albeit not too powerful. The jutsu's execution is perfect for genin level. Not something battle ready even in normal standard. So in my standard I am doing this poorly.

We begin our training in the morning, after Izumi goes to the academy, I would go to the playground and play with Naruto. Sometimes I would Invite Sasuke, but since when I does invite him, he would be too busy being a stuck up in the ass to play with the demon kid, or training with god he is so crazy father. I gave up eventually. And then after Izumi's lessons are over ,me and Naruto would proceed to train together

＼(o)／

"Oi Naruto!" I called out.

"Izuna, hey! What are we doing today? Whatever you are up to, you can bet I am ready, believe it!" He replied.

When this happens usually the other kids in the playground would be gone, either taken home by their parents, or following their parents heed and play somewhere else.

Why? It's because he is the Jinchuuriki for the kyuubi. The nine tailed fox that attacked the village while I was still an Infant is sealed inside him. The fourth Hokage whom I've never met before made a decree to keep secrecy on whom is the Jinchuuriki for the kyuubi. Although any sensory type ninja like me would have figured it out on the spot, which to no avail trying to keep a secret from us.

The adults had somehow managed to piece together who and where the kyuubi is. Thus, the treatment of Naruto by the people becomes unsightly. The amazing part about this guy is that he still somewhat managed to stay cheerful throughout the whole ordeal, while not knowing about why he was hated so much. Shinobi and civilian alike hated him, even though the boy is actually brimming with natural talent and can be helpful in protecting the village.

I had him take a test in recognizing simple fuuinjutsu pattern, and he did it superbly. The boy is a natural born Uzumaki, and had a spontaneous idiot/genius that had an almost the same or even bigger that my brother, Hashirama Senjuu. Even his disposition to act first and think later beats Hashirama by a long shot.

"Hmm, why don't we train tree climbing today" I said. Of course I shall do my best in nurturing talent in accordance with the will of fire, as it is my principle. Especially with is 'godlike' emotional disposition only rivaled by my brother Hasirama alone, brimming natural talent as an Uzumaki, not to mention the kyuubi. Where can you get talent like that.

I also suspect that he is the son of the fourth Hokage, otherwise he should at least have parents and a clear on where he came from. That also leads to suspecting him as the reincarnation of the fox, since he was born during the fox attack, another thing that needs to be investigated at a later time.

"That again, you know that I am not that good" he replied while being depressed.

"Izumi-nee said that the problem you had is that you have a large chakra reserve, thus you will probably have problems in controlling them, if you do not train" I explained.

"Beside someone here 'told' me I am ready at anything you throw at me today!" I said in a sarcastically mocking tone.

"You know that to be a Hokage, you need to have all the basic perfect. You are not going to be hokage at this rate you know" I remind him again.

"tch… Fine I will train your goddamn tree climbing thingy, you happy now?" Naruto replied unenthusiastically.

"Good, let's begin immediately. We don't have all day" I said.

＼(o)／

After the training is complete, we go to the academy and pick up Izumi. Naruto works wondrously as a human-type bug repellant. Many parents in the academy picks up their kid and those kids would explain their whole day loudly and incoherently that it is actually somewhat annoying, which does not happen when Naruto is around.

Together with Izumi, Naruto and I train our reflexes by doing the catch and dodge routine that I've done since I was 4. Of course Izumi said that it is also helping her. In fact her Taijutsu grade and her overall chakra control got higher.

Then if we have the time, we would train water releases with scrolls I've found in the library, in order to make it not so suspicious. For some reason, Izumi manages to pick it up quite fast. There is little wonder why she is weak in fire releases. Her natural element must have been water. Either that or maybe because the first time I showed her the move she was using her sharingan to analyze it.

We would split up and go back home around sunset. And I proceed to eat with my family, although the atmosphere is somewhat awkward as of late. I guess I should try to investigate what's going on, not that I don't have any idea what may have caused it of course.

＼(o)／

I know I've been saying that I will introduce the new character on this chapter, but it would seem that, that promise is a hard one to keep because I really need the right flow and time to do so, since the character is actually vital to the massacre and by now you've probably guessed who it is, providing that you see my rant above of course.

Well, next chapter will have the whole plot for the massacre revealed. And of course ***sui introduced as well. Izumi will have more role after the massacre start or die depending on my mood and flow. :v

Elza-out


	6. Interlude, Itachi & Shisui

Elza here, Thank you for reviewing, I guess I will reply to my first review then.

The thing about Tobirama's OOC, it is due to his disposition as an Uchiha that he is emotional (It is something related to the plot and something that I will utilize in the near future). I have to admit, along the way I do felt that his OOC is a little bit more than what I had intended. Perhaps due to this being a 1st Person's POV fic that he will automatically be more talkative than ever. But he is still a man of few words if you count how many conversation that he does. Heck, imagining Tobirama talk is really hard and I have to give my applaud to Reader06 to be able to do it so naturally.

I suppose it is probably better if I approach this fic in a 3rd Person's POV. But I am training to create a Novel that is focused on 1st Person's POV so I will try to mend the OOC but not completely changing the POV. Maybe I will change the POV sometimes when I feel like it though.

Perhaps it is due to Tobirama calling Izumi with Izumi-nee, I guess I will change that at least in the monologue, we don't disrespect our elders in Japanese culture right. By the publishing of this chapter **Izumi-nee** on the monologue will be effectively changed to **Izumi.**

I hope this removes the OOC for fanfictionfan456. Well if it doesn't then you can contact me on how to do it, that is if you are willing.

And so we shall enter part 2 of year 5 and interlude, since there is somebody nice enough to review I guess a vote on how this story goes will be available in the near future.

Interlude (Year 5)

Death, and life. Why do people have to suffer in this world? Why is there a need to fight? It is something that I do not understand, something that I kept on searching for yet still remain unattainable.

Death.

Death of many shinobi that protect the village from the 9 tailed fox.

Why would they need to protect the village from the 9 tailed fox?

They will die even if they do not protect the village. They may survive if they would try to escape instead. What does it mean to protect this village, isn't this place just a living place. Escaping from danger is something that would be done logically. Yet what reason would the people have to protect the village.

The 9 tailed fox isn't something human alone can handle, yet they still tried.

Life.

Birth, a new life.

When I remembered it, it was pleasant, joy, happiness. A brand new possibility, and yet at the end of the line, they will have to face death. What does being born means if one is just going to die again.

The answer, the more I think about it, the less sense it makes.

＼(o)／

Something worth to protect (Itachi and Shisui)

My little brother Uchiha Izuna, and Uchiha Sasuke are very different individuals. Albeit being twins they don't share the same disposition.

Sasuke is a very competitive, cheerful, and a kind little brother. He always follows me around either asking me to train with him or just to play together. His competitive spirit may have been the result of father's teaching, as he is told that the Uchiha are and must always be superior to others. He seems to idolize me for some reason.

While Izuna shows a very different disposition. He is quiet, serious, and sometimes act like an old man or some war tempered veteran ninja. The only time he ever shown any serious emotion is when he is playing with Izumi. He may have a soft spot for women. Although he is not competitive, he shows great sign of intelligence and ability.

He is able to do what is taught almost simultaneously, especially ninja arts. He spends his time either thinking or secretly training chakra control. And for no reason only show the same skill amount as Sasuke when he is told to do something. For some reason he is fixated on doing water jutsus. When father found out about it he got scolded badly.

He is diligent in his training. If you see Sasuke as a child in his prime than you can see Izuna as a kid training to be black ops by his own.

He kept on secretly doing what father denies him to do and make friends with the nine tailed fox's jinchuriki.

Father is tired of him and neglected his training. That's why I decided to ask Izumi to help him train which she agrees to spontaneously. After all she is close to him as well. Ever since then they have been training with Naruto, and become almost an Inseparable group.

Seeing these kids made me wonder. What is the best future for the Uchihas? Who and what to protect is still unclear to my eyes.

＼(o)／

"Those who agree with the rebellion, please raise your hand" the moderator of the meeting exclaimed.

14 of 30 People raised their hands.

"Those who do not agree please raise your hand" the moderator exclaimed again

8 out of 30 raised their hands.

"The odds are still around 60% to 40%, with 40% agrees with rebelling and 20% completely reject the idea. If this keeps on going like this, there will be a rebellion against Konoha soon" my cousin whispered to me.

This is Shisui. My cousin, he is a proud descendant of Uchiha Kagami, a once renowned Uchiha of the clan, known for his loyalty towards the village. He possesses a great ability called the koto amatsukami, a sharingan ability. He is able to cast a genjutsu so real that the target will not be able to realize he/she is inside a genjutsu in the first place. Not many knows this ability, albeit myself, the Hokage, and the elders of konoha. It is unknown whether this is a genetic trait passed down by Uchiha Kagami, or something his mangekyou sharingan produces.

It is our plan to try and stop this rebellion and he is the key player in stopping it. Koto Amatsukami can only be used twice in succession since one usage will render an eye useless for 10 years. So we only have 2 chance and we need to get all the opposing elder right in the middle of that genjutsu without fail.

This rebellion has been planned since the tension between the Uchiha and Konoha worsen due to the second hokage's reign. At first it was a small amount of individual, only trying to incite rebellion with neither backbone nor planning. It is only due to their sheer greed and rage of the Uchiha clan's treatment. Yet, the attack by the nine tailed fox had presented the possibility of the rebellion happening, since Konoha is now weak enough to be taken over.

Their harted of the second hokage, and the sense of superiority that they pursue is the drive of this rebellion. And unfortunately, my father is the heart of it now. Which is why, when Izuna said he admires the second hokage, out of the blue, with no reason, my father becomes infuriated with him.

The rebellion will cause more bloodshed. The symbol of peace the leaf village that our ancestor has struggled so hard to obtain will simply be destroyed through hatred and greed. Even if the rebellion succeeded, those who succeeded are only waiting to be killed by Iwagakure or kumogakure due to their hatred.

In the end there will be no hope of peace, if Konoha is destroyed. The Uchiha will only face it's doom either way.

Sasuke…. Izuna…. If there is any god controlling this pathetic world, I can only wish for their safety.

＼(o)／

And that's a wrap. I must say, a battle with 3rd Person POV is a better one, so I may decide to switch POV during battle, like fate/stay night. Funny is that I have been a type moon fan for 12 years or even longer, yet my first fic is Naruto.

And a total change of plan with shisui, I guess I am letting him die, since there is a new and better plot that I've manage to think out.

The next chapter may be tomorrow or next week depending on my schedule.

Elza-out


	7. Realization (Year 6)

Elza here, the team planning is set, Izumi is set to survive, Itachi's fate is unknown. The fic's main frame has been thought out. And all that is left is to write is down. Which is hard T.T, I hope I don't change directions again after this.

It is because I've found a shitty loop hole that can be used in this type of fic, if and only if the reincarnated person is Tobirama reincarnated into an Uchiha.

It's time to begin year 6, realization.

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto, and this fic is purely fanworks, so all legal credits still goes to Masashi Kishimoto, and credits for idea still goes to Reader06

Realization ( Year 6)

6 Years since I've been reborn and I already sensed my end. The relation between Uchiha and Konoha had been stranded so badly, that a slaughter fest started by any side is bound to happen anytime soon.

Ascertaining the situation had made me rush my preparation and training. My chakra reserves had become a low leveled chuunin level and my chakra control is good enough to utilize it in actual combat.

As I had researched, the number of B rank and above mission taken by the Uchiha clan has dropped lower than ever, Infact the only B rank taken are taken by Itachi and another Uchiha named Shisui. He seems to be a cousin. Since my interaction with any uchiha beside mother and Izumi are limited, I don't have any info about him.

From what is heard around the uchiha only suffer about 5/6 casualties during the kyuubi incident. Assuming they are not helping by the numbers. There can only be one conclusion.

Yes. The Uchihas are gearing for rebellion.

If there is any meaning to my reincarnation, perhaps it is to stop the rebellion, even if it kills me.

The Hiraishin No Jutsu is battle ready, although Kuchiyose : Edo tensei is still too farfetched to be used, I can probably get some sacrifices on the battlefield when the time comes.

Although my fire releases are now stronger, Uchihas are resilient to flames, throwing a kunai may kill them better than burning them.

And my water releases

…

To stop an uchiha rebellion using a 6 years old body. My end is near alright.

＼(o)／

Thinking back, I really didn't do much here. All that 6 years has done may have somewhat soften me. Being an uchiha may have done something to my emotions. Happiness, fear, anger, sadness, I felt them more in the past 6 years, much deeper and much stronger then when I was Tobirama.

The end is near.

 _"Saru, you must protect those who have faith in you and those who love the village, and train up to those to whom you can entrust the next generation… from tomorrow, you will be the Hokage…!"_

 _"But sensei…!" Sarutobi's face is filled with sadness_

 _"Our situation is critical, there is no way backup will even reach in time. So I guess this will it, there is no way out unless somebody decide to be a decoy"_

 _"….."_

 _"Now go, I'll hold them off"_

 _At the very least, the death of a ninja leader will stop their advance and allow them to celebrate. At the very least the conflict will enter a brief stop, and the leaf village will have time to recuperate and have Saru does his part as a new Hokage_

Just like that time, the feeling, I wonder how much time I have left. Is there anything I can do? Me, the one who is suppose to be dead and expired eaten by the earth?

 _And then I fought, until an enemy shinobi manages to hit my blind spot during the conflict. Alas I have no support, so there is no way I can regain the upper hand at this rate, I guess I'll just take as many as I can with me._

 _"Suiton : Suijinheki",_ _and this too "_ _Raiton dan : Ibuki_ _"_

 _With that I've manage to retire at least 20, How many died though. The more dead, the less Konoha will have to deal with them later, so I guess it is fine too. And now I'm out of chakra, Out of ammunition, there is an option to do Hiraishin before, but then the others will not make it back alive, now that they are out of range, my chakra had just have to run out. I suppose it is fate to die today. Not that I have any regrets or anything._

 _"Curse you Tobirama Senjuu!"_

 _"Die"_

 _"ugh"_

At the end of the day I will just die again.

I feel afraid. So this is fear. I suppose this is normal, the mental of a 6 years old. I am by the end of the day, nothing more than a 6 years old.

Remembering that scene now…. Pointless beyond doubt. After all, people die when they are killed. There is no reason to believe otherwise.

It is perhaps, a twist made by god, a prank, or just a mere chance…

"Izuna?"

Who is that?

"Izuna? Why are you spacing out"

That voice belongs to naruto.

And the one before, Izumi?

"What is wrong? If you have some problems then tell us about it. You said the most important thing about being a ninja is teamwork right. If we work together then all problems can be solved." Naruto said it in a way just like Hashirama would have said.

"there is no need to keep it bottled up, right? If you need more training, then I will help as much as I can. Heck If I'm not enough I had no doubt that Naruto will be able to keep up with you in stamina." Izumi said in an almost identical cheerfulness.

They are here, aren't they.

Happiness. Something worth protecting. Something that needs peace to survive.

' _to protect them, to bring peace into this land, for that one day, our children may spend their day in peace, that is the will of fire'_

Something so simple….

Yes if there is anything that I can do. It is to protect them, to nurture them, to keep the will of fire strong. That is what you would have done. Right, brother?

"Naruto….Izumi….lets train" I said. In this limited time, I will do what I can to keep the will strong, even when it means the end of me. I don't care how many times I have to face it. [ **To protect the will of fire** ]. It was the nindo entrusted to me back then, and will still be, until the end of every ends. It is my duty, as the second hokage.

＼(o)／

Aannnd cut. Guess that's the end of the sixth chapter. And the next one is about the massacre/rebellion. The stage is set, now it's time for the actors and actresses to play.

Elza-out.


	8. CROSS VISION 1 : The Rebellion Story

Elza here

A nice review from LightningStrife, I will be sure to analyze the sasuke fic once I have the time, yet any fix and remakes will have to wait, since after this arc, I will be busy with IRL. But thank you very much for taking your time and reviewing this still 9k words fic of mine. I hope in the future this fic may be able to reach the potential that you've said. Although the fic itself may or may not be continued depending on my schedule. Doing this while doing thesis prep really drains the energies and ideas out of me. I hope somebody is willing to adopt it when the time comes.

As to fanfictionfan456, I am reading it, yet if I did make it too similar, then there is no meaning in me writing this fic in the first place. I will just wait for her to finish her chapters and read. As this fic was born and inspired by **_Second Time's The Charm_**. It is also the reason why I am bent on using 1st person POV (before I knew it was so damn hard). To make it a different style of fic, give or take.

It's time for the big unveiling then I suppose, the massacre/ rebellion will have multiple POV's and a 3rd Person's POV. It may be somewhat of an annoyance for those who does not read meticulously, so I suggest that you sit tight, and read. Because the show is about to start :V

Let us begin the CROSS VISION

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto, and this fic is purely fanworks, so all legal credits still goes to Masashi Kishimoto, and credits for idea still goes to Reader06

CROSS VISION : The Rebellion Story

(Itachi's POV)

"I'm sorry Itachi, …D..Danzo got me" Shisui murmured while being in great pain.

"Itachi… please… this is my last sharingan, I'll leave it with you"

The final plan failed. Danzo got to us first; it seems he is bent on having the Uchiha clan massacred. There is no other way, there is no saving for the Uchiha. This clan has no more future.

"Itachi….I'm sorry….and goodbye"

"Wait" I screamed desperately.

He threw his body into the river.

"Shisui….Why did it have to end like this" I said, as great pain runs through my eyes.

This feeling is….Mangekyou Sharingan…With this I'll be able to…

Sasuke…Izuna…I will save them.

＼(o)／

(Sarutobi's POV)

"Itachi, are you sure you are willing to do this?" I said, for a fullborn Uchiha for him to kill his entire clan member. It may have been a cruel destiny, yet we don't have anyone else we can depend on.

"Yes" He replied coldly. It must be horrible for him to even come up with the plan, let alone to execute it by himself, without any help.

"Hokage sama, please protect Izuna and sasuke from Danzo for me" he finishes.

"Very well" It is the least that I could do. Neither past nor future, protecting the will of fire cost many sacrifices. As Itachi departs for his mission I can only frown. Am I doing the right thing? Tobirama sensei.

＼(o)／

(Izumi's POV)

As we are walking home from training, I felt tired. For the past one year, for some unknown reason Izuna suddenly increases our amount of training, sometimes I wonder, who died and made him the instructor of our training. During the past few years his improvement has been tremendous, if i was able to catch him easily 2 years ago. Now it will take me and naruto with 5 of his kagebunshin to even find his whereabouts. Even that will take 3 hours.

Izuna had become the most talented within the group. And since last year, he kept on teaching us new jutsus. I was taught the Tenkyuu and some C rank water releases. Really! he kept on pulling these techniques out of nowhere. He said he learned the stuff on the library. But no library would taught us on how the jutsu can be utilized into it's fullest potential.

I swear, if he was 5 years older. Maybe Itachi wouldn't be hailed as a genius.

And today's training was horribly heavy. I feel sore all over. As we are walking down the street I saw mother and Itachi.

Eh, What?

"Look out" A voice from behind me.

Izuna?

After seeing an unbelievable scene I was suddenly in a place I don't know.

"why did Itachi" I murmured as a great pain goes through my eyes.

"Don't lose to the curse of hatred" Izuna said as I barely recognized him. There he goes... the look that he sometimes show. It's a fierce, strong, yet somewhat gentle look. Like he was protecting something really precious and had gone through a lot of hardships to do so.

"Itachi-nii only does the necessary because it is his mission" A look of sadness replaces the fierce look from before. It's as if a great sacrifice had been made. A look one would never expect of a 7 years old to pull any of those looks. I had my doubts before. But I was never more sure until now. Izuna is not a 7 years old.

"Izuna! What happened? Why did Itachi-nii killed Izumi-nee's mother?" Naruto exclaimed. It seems he was transported here with us. The teleport, it is something similar done by the fourth Hokage.

"Izuna...Who are you?" I said softly as the pain in my eyes diminished little by little.

＼(o)／

"I suppose, the time for me to explain everything had come" Izuna stated in a cold yet fierce tone.

"Itachi is doing something I might have to done in the near future" he coldly stated. "Albeit the way things done, what he is trying to do is protecting the will of fire" he continues.

"Killing my mother... and trying to kill me was to protect the will of fire?" Izumi's tone was that of a shocked one and slowly turns into anguish as she finishes.

"Although I didn't expect any uchiha to understand, I didn't imagine Itachi would do it. Either way. It is bound to happen, sooner or later." Izuna said with a cold and calculating tone.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The Uchiha is planning to rebel." Izuna stated the cold hard truth. Albeit with a small voice. it was stated clear enough for everyone there to hear.

"What Itachi did was only trying to prevent further bloodshed. If the Uchiha were to rebel, succeeded or not, Konoha will be susceptible to attack. Not to mention the number of victims that may be caused by the rebellion." He continues. Izumi and Naruto looked perplexed.

"As I've said. It was something bound to happen. It's just so happens that Itachi was the one doing it. Or the rebellion happens and the Uchiha or konoha will be obliterated" He finishes.

"Then why did Itachi do it?" Izumi questioned. Tears over her eyes as her mangekyo sharingan becomes visible.

"It's because he is an Uchiha, if he does it. he can play the evil part and this way the uchiha name will not be stained and lives saved as a result. It's because he loves the Uchiha and a successor to the will of fire that he does it" Izuna answers.

"The will of Fire. It is to protect and nurture the next generation. If he does not then I might do it" He finishes.

"Why would the uchiha try to rebel?" Naruto asked, confused.

"It has been so since before the beginning of the village. I suppose some of the fault lies in me" Izuna answers.

"Why?" Naruto exclaimed his question.

"I guess there is no point in hiding it now I suppose" Izuna murmured in a soft yet clear tone.

"Earlier Izumi asked me on who I am, right." Izuna said. Izumi looked perplexed as Izuna suddenly dropped her honorifics.

"Well, you might have not believed it. _But I was Tobirama Senjuu_ " he stated.

"You were Tobirama Senjuu? yea right. if you were Tobirama Senjuu then I'd be the fourth hokage incarnated" Naruto sarcastically stated.

"Whether it's right or not, It does not really matter. Since what is done cannot be undone." Izuna sighed as he stated.

"As I was saying, the peace that was made back then is due to my brother managed to defeat madara who was clan leader back then. As both leader actually wants peace. And the members of the clans are only following it. The big problem comes when it is my reign. Perhaps they felt disappointed" he continued flatly.

"Is it because you force them into the outskirts, and made them a police force?" Izumi questioned as she looked at Izuna with lifeless eyes.

"yes you've noticed. I suppose that is why Itachi tried to kill you too, huh" Izuna sighed.

"It was something my mother told me. The reason she returned to the clan is probably related to the rebellion you were talking about, although she never explained anything more. since the clan's treatments towards us isn't exactly the best" Izumi replied. As she has shown a look of despair towards the whole thing.

"She said that by putting the uchiha near the outskirts, and making them police force. You've managed to push the uchiha's political power out of the way. Slowly killing us by putting us near the front-line and doing the police duty when any conflict arises" She explained.

"Why the hell would you do such a thing?" Naruto exclaimed harshly.

"It's because of the Curse of hatred" Izuna calmly stated.

"The curse of hatred?" both Izumi and Naruto asked.

"The Senjuu was once known as the ninja clan with most compassion. But infact it is the Uchiha who wears their feeling like a mask" Izuna explained.

"Their feeling is so strong that sometimes it causes a mutation in the eyes. That is the awakening of the sharingan. Any strong feelings may trigger this." he continues. Naruto and Izumi stayed silent in understanding

"I've awaken mine as well last year as I've found out about the rebellion, triggered by my strong will to try and stop it. But that is not the problem" he stated.

"The main problem is the next stage of the mutation that you've just awakened. The mangekyo sharingan." he stated looking at Izumi.

"That can only be obtained once something Important to the user is lost. The user will then drown in despair. Sometimes there are cases that they will even drown into vengeance. This will make them unstable and dangerous to the village." He explained.

"In the end. All that I tried to do back then is to try and minimize the damage to this. And the reason why I put them into the police force is because of their ability and their strong sense of loyalty. And sometimes justice. Yet they the result does differ from the goal. Leading to this turns of events" Izuna continues regretfully.

"Maybe it was better If I was not Hokage back then. It is probably divine retribution that I am now an Uchiha" Izuna said.

"Izumi. If it satisfies your desire for vengeance, then after I've saved the remaining survivor you may kill me. But after that, please take care of Naruto for me." He said as he does a summoning hand sign, summoning a scroll.

"This here contains the copies of all my jutsu. This room is beneath the hokage stone faces accesible only by my blood. You can get some after you killed me and escape as the massacre is over, this room blocked out all chakra, even saru wouldn't be able to detect you here." He continues.

Suddenly a slap landed on Izuna's cheek.

"you said your life belongs to me right. Then WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE ME LOSE THE LAST THING I HOLD DEAR. **If you are planning on dying I will stop you, or die trying**." Izumi exclaimed with teary eyes with her mangekyo still activated.

" **My mother died, Itachi wants me dead. If I lose you too then I might as well die** " She sobbed.

" **Please... Don't ever say that again** " she pleaded.

soon the sobbing sound fades and silent grows inside the room.

"So since you're not planning on dying now and all, what's the plan" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully breaking the ice.

"something I've seen and fight so many times that I'd be a dunce to forget how to do, even without the sharingan" he smiled.

＼(o)／

(Izumi's POV)

 _"Why did you chose to save me?" I said in a small voice._

 _"part of it was retribution I suppose, But... another part is" Izuna paused._

 _"It's because, I believed in you. For that you may be a sucessor to the will of fire, together with naruto" He exclaimed_

 _"For that I will do what ever it takes, maybe being an Uchiha has taken on me more than I Imagined. Otherwise I would have killed myself once I've found out about the rebellion just to save saru the trouble" He explained._

 _"My mistake was not fighting the curse of hatred upfront and tries to mitigate it using the easy way. As Tobirama, I suppose I've never seen the true heart of the problem. It is only something I find being Uchiha Izuna" He continues._

 _"I suppose saving as many uchiha as possible is my way of retribution. So that you and Naruto will still have a family to go back to." He finishes._

As I looked at him I remembered our conversation from before, It is different then when it was with Itachi. I guess in the end my feelings for Itachi may never be reprociated. He always have something bigger to fight for.

"So how long should we continue to pour chakra into your shadow clone?" Naruto asked as he and I concentrated our chakra into the seal mark inside the clone's hands.

"1 more minute worth of chakra should suffice to get it running for a while, time is of the essence. By my sense there is two dangers running around killing Uchiha senselessly. One being Itachi, the other one may very well be the one that incite Itachi to kill all of them in the first place" He replied.

"Otherwise killing the elder will probably be enough to stop the rebellion. It is a chakra that I've never sense before. Past nor now, yet I can feel that the owner of that chakra is powerful" Izuna finished.

"So what are you planning?" I asked as we've finished charging the clone with chakra.

"Naruto, earlier you asked me if I lied about being the second hokage right? Then it's time to find out" He said calmly as the clone created 4 handsigns that I've never seen before.

" _Izanagi_ " The clone utters the name of the jutsu. I've heard about it from my mother sometime ago. One of the strongest forbidden jutsu the Uchiha has in it's arsenal. Although using it will make you lose one of your eyesight, The usage will allow the user to alter reality to the caster's image. If she had known the seals she would have used it when father died, she said.

I saw as the clone transformed into a tall man with white hair and blue armor. Seen only in history books and paintings. Yet the only visible difference is that the clone's presence is so strong the atmosphere changed.

He really was the second Hokage. I felt a warm feeling in my heart as I saw that scene.

＼(o)／

Finally the first part of the battle, and the secret loophole is out.

this fic is open for adoption, along the wayI realized that creating a fic takes much time. The time I will not have once I've begun to work for my thesis. So I will try to finish this until they become ninja maybe under kakashi or so as an open ending. And hopefully someone will pick up this fic or I will continue it once I've finished my thesis in 8 months or more. And I'll probably give the one adopting this some must follow basic kind of rules and plot pointers, since this fic's plot is the only thing that is good according to the reviews.

It is more fun and takes less energy and reference gathering to read a fic rather than writing one anyways

With that, Elza-out.


End file.
